marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 103
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Other - Locations: * , , Items: * | Notes = * The storyline of Cassidy Keep contains an inordinately large number of plotholes: The story is first introduced in #98 when Black Tom murders Banshee's solicitor Flaherty for sending Sean a telegram to summon him home, indicating that Black Tom did NOT want Sean returning to the castle. But in this issue, we learn that the whole point of Black Tom being there was to lure Sean and the rest of the X-Men into a trap. Also, we learn this issue that Erik the Red hired the villainous pair to kill Prof. X. Why didn't the pair just go to NYC and attack Prof. X when they knew that the X-Men (who would have protected him) were on vacation in Ireland? And Eamon says the leprechauns have been protected by the Cassidy family for generations, but Banshee doesn't seem to have any knowledge of this. Furthermore, Eamon says he was forced to aid the villains because they held the leprechauns hostage, but it seems as if the little people have free reign at the keep, unimpeded by the villains in any way. (They even rescue Nightcrawler from them twice!) * While it's implied that Black Tom is a mutant like his cousin, his actual abilities are never explained here. Apparently, he can shoot energy beams out of his cain (shillelagh), but it isn't explained whether the cain itself is a weapon or merely a conduit for Tom's mutant ability. * It seems highly unlikely that Nightcrawler could have reached adulthood without ever having noticed his (totally automatic) ability to blend in with shadows and become invisible. For that matter, the revelation violates the storytelling principle of "Checkov's gun" since a fairly large part of this issue is devoted to him discovering and exploring this ability and even wondering aloud if he can use it to get the drop on Juggernaut. But then, this new ability is not a factor at all in the ensuing battle. Indeed, the ability proved to be of little use in the long run and has often been ignored or forgotten by later writers and artists using the character. Further, as long-time X-Men artist John Byrne pointed out, it makes little sense for a character whose face is almost always in shadow to become invisible in shadow. * This issue implies that the leprechauns have some prior knowledge of, and even connection to Wolverine. Writer Chris Claremont was notorious for dropping foreshadowing hints of plot developments that were left dangling for long periods, sometimes even years. This plot point, however, was completely dropped and never referenced again (which is probably for the best, considering how goofy it is.) | Trivia = * Wolverine is called Logan for the first time. | Recommended = * This is the conclusion to the three-part storyline from and . | Links = * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances